Moon White Queen, Lerina
Description Location *The Ivory Tower: ** Lore The Ivory Tower was a sacrilege devoted to the Moon White Queen, Lerina, in the lands of Faerie. With her husband, Lerina ruled her matriachical kingdom - encompassing a penitentiary, a church, and the great tower itself. She commanded the Crescent Warriors, majestic knights that represented the judgement of the moon. It was said their curved swords were enchanted with dark hues, deeper than the darkest of moon, and instilled both fear and respect for the land of Faerie. Indeed, it was not only their tremendous might that was fearsome, they often appeared only as moonlit phantoms - the nature of their being is murky, and unclear. Champions of long ago were seen among the ranks, and its roster perpetually shifting. Her blessings won her the great adoration and respect of her people and it appeared that the conception of her first child would secure the glory of the kingdom. Until someone or something, shattered the Elden Ring. The brilliance of stars, the life it stemmed and nourished was no more. Without the sun, the moon cannot exist. The power of the moon was strong in Lerina, and thus her magic became weak. Stripped of her essence, something went terribly wrong with her pregnancy, and she gave birth to a demon child. In time, the demon she gave birth consumed her soul, controlled her mind, and absorbed her life. Lerina banished her husband out of the land of Faerie in her hysteria, and on his exiled journey Lerina’s husband looked up at the sky - it burned from the essence of life, and he found himself filled with a burning and vengeful desire to bring ruin upon the kingdom. He soon discovered a powerful artefact, a chalice that gripped his heart of his mad desires. Indeed, it was a sinister vessel made from the skull of a former noble king of the kingdom, sealed away, never to be discovered again. With the queen’s power weakened, he had sufficient strength to overpower the queen and plotted against her majesty. In his tactful and political manipulation, he returned to order his wife and her family imprisoned in the cells of the Ivory Tower that Lerina formerly governed. In each cell block, the old man commanded inhuman guards to keep watch over the tortured prisoners for eternity. The souls of the damned inside of the prison were used as life giving sustenance to keep his heart beating so that the suffering could continue. In time, the old man’s body began to wither and decay, but the systems he put in place were self sustaining to continue the nightmare. The player finds Moon White Queen Lerina at the lowest and most central cell of the desecrated Ivory Tower. The day of glory are long gone, and the once beautiful passages of the tower are now eerie, lit by the lanterns of inhuman guards. Faintly, a high pitched lullaby can be heard progressing through the tower that reinforce the claustrophobia and despair of the atmosphere. Many have wandered in, but all that escapes the place are prisoners’ cries. Up until this point, the player must walk through a compressed aisles sprinkled with prisons and prisoners. However, down below a spiral walk an enormous opening is found, with nothing but the Queen singing to her demonic baby. Quotes *"Ahh, forgive me, sweet child…You’ve no place to go…" - Moon White Queen, Lerina *"What have you done with him! Give him back! Where have you hidden him? My dear, sweet child! I’ll get you! You rotten kidnapper!" - Moon White Queen, Lerina *"I’m here, sweet child, right here. You’re cold, and you’ve no place to go. You’re mine, sweet child, all mine. You know, you’ve no place to go, you are mine, sweet child, all mine." - Moon White Queen, Lerina *"Ahh, where have you gone, sweet child…Where have you run off to…" - Moon White Queen, Lerina Drops * * Pictures Category:Boss